Cecil, a male given name: from a Latin word meaning blind
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-19
Summary: Cecil, a male given name: from a Latin word meaning blind. It's the perfect name for the Prince of the constellation Antlia, blind but able to see using pressure in the air, but never able to see the face of the women he loves...or can he? OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Party

For a writing contest on Galaxy Cauldron, we had to use Cecil in it and use at least 1,000 words. There are 1,600 word's in this story, I'll most likely continue it :)

Summary: Cecil, a male given name: from a Latin word meaning blind. It's the perfect name for the Prince of the constellation Antlia, blind but able to see using pressure in the air, but never able to see the face of the women he loves...or can he?

Cecil, Prince of the constellation Antlia walked through the forest, he was blind but he could tell where he was going by the pressure in the air. He sighed and stopped at the edge of the hanging city and sat, dangling his feet off the edge wishing he could see the view of the forest below, that he knew what his Mother, Father and Sister looked like. But most of all that he knew what Annalisa looked like, though he would never tell anyone that. Suddenly he heard someone calling for him.

"Cecil! Cecil!" Cecil heard Annalisa call.-Annalisa was his guardian solar dog, she was a husky in her dog form but was very adapt to shifting to her human form and spent most of her time in that form- He stayed silent for a moment, not wanting to let her find him when he was feeling so down. But after she called him a couple more times he gave in.

"I'm over here." Cecil said rather then called, but he used his power over wind to carry his voice towards where she was and soon she came off the path and to where Cecil was, he could hear her dress brushing on the ground and felt bad about making her come after him today of all days, after all it was her birthday and she was suppose to be at a party, but with all those boys telling her how pretty she was and asking her to dance it made him realized he'd never be able to see what she look's like, sure he had already fallen in love with her personality but he wished... _'This is silly, I really shouldn't care this much...it's never bothered me before...'_ He thought shaking his head.

Annalisa sat down put a hand on his shoulder. "Cily, what's wrong? Why'd you leave the party?" She asked concerned, he had been acting a bit strange tonight so she was a little worried.

Cecil turned his head away from her and muttered out. "It's nothing Lissy, you should go back to the party." He told her. "You're suppose to be having fun tonight." He said trying to will her to go with his thoughts, but it was no use. That wasn't in his powers like it was Sailor Dark Gemini.

"Come on Cily, I know that's not true...what's wrong?" Annalisa asked again putting a hand on his chin turning him back to face her, ignoring the part about how she should go back to the party.

Cecil reached up and moved her hand and face away again, this time angling his face toward the sky, though he kept a hold of her hand. "It's silly...I'd rather not tell you." He told her.

"I don't care if it's silly Cily, if it's bothering you then it must be important to you and that's what matters." Annalisa told him squeezing his hand. "Please tell me?" She asked.

Cecil sighed but was silent for another moment before turning his head and attempting to make eye contact with her, though he was more looking at her nose then her eyes. "Like I said...it's silly..." He told her and then continued, only telling her because he really couldn't refuse her anything. "It's just...hearing all those other guys telling you how pretty you are...it made me sad that I wont ever get to see what you look like...I mean not that it matter's what you look like or anything, but it'd just be nice to be able to see what my best friend looks like." He told her.

Annalisa looked out over the cliff and thought for a moment before standing up and pulling him up. "Come on, I think Kurai's at the party...I invited her anyway, but who knows with how much she detests wearing dresses." She said lifting the bottom of her dress and pulling him through the forest back towards the castle to find Kurai-Sailor Dark Gemini-who had the power of telepathy.

When they got back to the castle Annalisa glanced around and spotted Awai-Kurai's twin sister-and Shiro-Kurai's Guardian-and walked over to them still pulling Cecil along, she stopped behind them and tapped on Awai's shoulder and when she turned around she said. "Hello Awai, I was just wondering if you've seen Kurai? I have something I need her help with." She told her.

"Oh, um...I think her and Kuro went to the kitchen." Awai told her looking at Shiro for confirmation.

"Yes, my brother was tired of waiting for the food." Shiro told them avoiding looking in there eyes.

"Alright, thank you. Please enjoy the party!" Annalisa told them and started towards the kitchen.

"Lissy why are we trying to find Kurai?" Cecil finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him as he stopped walking a little way's down the hall, just out of earshot of the music in the ballroom

Annalisa stopped walking and turned to look at Cecil. "Think about it Cily, Kurai has the power of Telepathy, if she can implant thought's into people's minds maybe she can implant _images_ into people's minds." She told him emphasizing the word 'images'.

Cecil's thought about that for a second and then a smile started spreading across his face and he said. "You're probably right Lissy." And he started walking again towards the kitchen, going a little faster now and pulling Annalisa behind him.

"So...why do you want to see what I look like so bad?" Annalisa asked him.

Cecil stumbled when Annalisa asked that and he blushed. "N-no reason." He said.

"_Suuurrre_." Annalisa said, thought she knew there was a reason...and she had guessed a long time ago what that reason was, she just knew Cecil to well for him to keep a secret like that hidden from her for to long. But now they were at the kitchen so there was really no time to confront him about it.  
She walked into the kitchen and spotted Kurai and said. "Wait here a second Cily." And let go of his hand and walked over to Kurai and whispered something in her ear, the kitchen staff was not there at the moment, probably getting the dinning hall ready for dinner.

"Oh sure, I guess I can do that..." Kurai said. "Just stand in front of me Lisa, and Cecil come over here and try not to fight me going into your mind." She told them.

Annalisa nodded and stood in front of Kurai and Cecil came over and stood next to Kuro who was standing next to Kurai. A moment later Cecil was seeing the world through Kurai's eyes, he saw Annalisa standing there, he wasn't quite sure how to describe her because...well he had never really learned colors, and this was his first time really seeing anything, really he was at a loss for words, he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, his face turning red. "Lissy...um..." Cecil finally said, after about a minute and a half of silence.

"Kurai, Kuro, could you give us a minute?" Annalisa asked looking at Kurai.

"Sure, let's go Kuro." Kurai told Kuro jumping onto his back and letting the connection between her and Cecil's mind fade, sure she had a dress on but she always wore short's on under her dress so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Alright." Kuro said wishing he could have gotten more food and walked out of the kitchen.

When Kuro and Kurai were gone Annalisa said. "Now will you please tell me why you were so upset before Cily, I know that couldn't have been the whole reason."

Cecil's face which had just gone back to it's normal color turned red again. "It's just...those guys you danced with, they made it seem so easy asking you to dance, where as I couldn't even..." He trailed off not wanting to continue.

Annalisa walked forward so she was standing in front of Cecil and reached over and took his hand. "Cily I already know, you really think I wouldn't realize you like me by now? We're best friend's," She told him and then laughed slightly. "that and your really bad at keeping secret." She teased.

"If you knew then...why didn't you say anything before now?" Cecil asked trying to look in her eyes but being a little to far to the left.

Annalisa shrugged before saying. "I don't know...I guess it just didn't seem like you wanted me to know before." She told him. "But...you seemed like you were trying to tell me just now so I figured I'd save you the trouble." She told him. "And...I like you to Cily, and it shouldn't bother you if you can't see what I look like...I actually like it that way, you see the real me instead of how I look."

"Sorry Lissy...it's just I felt like I was missing something not knowing what you look like." Cecil told her. "But...since you know I like you do you want to maybe go out for dinner tomorrow..?" He asked.

"Of course." Annalisa told him, a smile coming to her face.


	2. Author's Note 1

This is to the person who commented as Guest((I hate when people do that -.- I can't send them replies directly.)) This is related to sailor moon, me and my friends created a kingdom that is allies with the Moon Kingdom, the Sun Kingdom which consists of the Kingdoms of the star's and constellation's.


	3. Chapter 2: The Date Part One

From here on this will be partially crossed with the book Graceling, just because I think the kingdom Lenid is perfect to base Antlia on with their hanging city's and what not :) But you really need to know nothing about Graceling to read this story because everything I use from there will be explained.

BTW Cily is pronounced Silly

* * *

*~*With Annalisa*~*

Annalisa bit her lip and looked over at Shiro who was sitting on her bed, she had asked her to stay for a few days because well...she really didn't have many friends here besides Cecil, most of her friends were in the other kingdoms with their own charges, and her cousin Apollo had died on the moon with Princess Kiiro and Prince Kaji well they were inviting the moon princesses to their wedding.

"I don't see what your so nervous about." Shiro told Annalisa looking out the window to avoid looking into her eyes. "You've been best friends with Cecil since you left Canis minor as a pup and came here to be his guardian." She said turning her head to almost look her in the eyes, though she was more looking at her nose.

"It's just...I know Cily likes me, but I'm not sure how much..." Annalisa said looking away from Shrio so that she couldn't see into her eyes. "Maybe you could...use your gift to find out? Just so that I know how serious he is about this?" She asked referring to a power Shiro was born with, it was the ability to see into someone's heart by looking them in the eyes.

"Lisa, I know your nervous but just go on the date and let the night flow." Shiro told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, it's obvious that Raion is madly in-love with you cause he doesn't try to hide it." Annalisa mumbled under her breath before grabbing her shirt and skirt off the bed and headed for the bathroom connected to her room. "Thanks Shiro." she said to her and then closed the bathroom door to get changed.

*~*Later*~*

Annalisa stood by a side door leading out of the castle, she looked down at her right hand at the different ring's symbolizing her family, a gold one for her mother with an Diamond on it on her pointer finger, a gold one for her father with an Amethyst also on her pointer finger, a silver one for her with an Emerald on it on her middle finger, and two ring's with matching engraving's in them, one gold and one silver for her younger brother's who are twin's on her ring finger. As she was inspecting her rings Cecil walk up behind her.

"Lissy." Cecil said partially to get her attention and partially to make sure it was her, it was harder for him to see with air pressure then it was for his cousin the princess of Taurus to see through the vibrations ground. Though she was the one who first gave him the idea of trying to see with air pressure.

Annalisa jumped slightly because she had been so caught up in inspecting her rings, but then she turned around and said. "Oh, Cily it's just you." She said with a slight laugh.

Cecil laughed slightly. "Who'd you think it was Lissy? This door's hardly ever used." He reminded her.

"Riiight." Annalisa said. "So where is this dinner date going to be?" She asked him curiously before noticing he was holding a picnic basket. "Hmmm so I know it's outside." She said.

"You'll see Lissy." Cecil told her with a smile.

"You should really just tell me. You know I don't like surprises." Annalisa argued, though she knew it was no use.

"Let's just go so you can see, because I'm not telling you." Cecil told her holding out his free hand which she took, they then headed out the door and started walking towards the back of the castle, but angled away from the castle. They soon made it to one of the three cliff sides around the castle, where as the one he had been by yesterday was over looking a forest that was more near the front of where the castle was, this one was behind the castle and over looked one of the two ocean's in Antlia. It happened to be one of both of there favorite places, Annalisa's because of the view which she has tried explaining to him before and his because of the sounds of the ocean.

"Ahh, I should have guessed we were coming here." Annalisa said with a smile, when they were younger and Cecil used to convince her to help him sneak away so that he didn't have to go to his lessons they had often come to this cliff side, they had even gone down to the small beach once, but it had been a pain getting back up, Cecil had been able to use his powers over wind to help get them down with the help of his knight form outfit, but getting up was another story, it was the middle of the night before they admitted defeat and used his pocket watch to call his father-who's calls they had ignored not wanting to admit defeat-to come and get them.

"Yeah I...figured you'd like to have dinner here, I know you love the view." Cecil told her hesitating slightly in the beginning.

"That I do." Annalisa said with a grin and sat, pulling him down with her. "So, what kinda food did you bring?" She asked.

"Well...I just brought sandwich stuff for dinner, but I had the cook's make an apple pie for desert." Cecil told her sitting down when she pulled him.

"You brought roast beef for sandwiches right?" Annalisa asked him.

Cecil laughed. "Yes, I know that's your favorite type of sandwich meat." He said to her setting the picnic basket down in-front of them he opened it and reached in, feeling around for the plates and loaf of bread. He found them and pulled them out but he wasn't sure how he was going to figure out which of the identical containers had roast beef, turkey or ham in it.

"Here, I'll help." Annalisa said reaching into the basket and pulling out three containers, she handed two to Cecil. "Here you go, the turkey and ham." She told him knowing that was what he wanted. She then reached back into the basket and pulled out the condiments and they started making there sandwiches, Cecil going a little slower then Annalisa. "So..." Annalisa said after swallowing the first bite of her sandwich.

"...Could you tell me what colors I saw last night?" Cecil asked her.

"Oh, sure." Annalisa said with a smile and thought for a second. "The walls of the kitchen were white, and the dress I was wearing was a medium blue color with a brown trim...um my hair is a medium greyish silverish color." She told him. "My eyes are a darker grey then my hair...um...did you see my rings?" She asked.

"No." Cecil told her shaking his head.

"Hmm...what about my necklace?" Annalisa asked him.

"Yes." Cecil said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well the necklace was silver, with an Emerald to match the ring I wear for myself." Annalisa told him.

Cecil nodded as he recalled the image he had seen last night. "Thanks Lissy, for the idea of asking Kurai to help me see, for telling me the colors and for agreeing to come out with me tonight." He said after a minute of silence.

"Your welcome." Annalisa with a smile.

* * *

I'll finish the date some other time, I've got writers block. There are 1,258 words in this chapter.


End file.
